


Missed Out

by felineFan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, HSWC, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, I'm so sorry for betraying my OTP, It's just this once, M/M, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineFan/pseuds/felineFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time john and dave were this close to kissing... then missed out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Out

**Author's Note:**

> A fill from Team John♥Karkat for a prompt from Team Dirk♥Jake

     Sitting in your room chilling with your best bro might be the- most boring thing you have ever done. At least for now. You and John had planned out this week for the past few months. You'd been internet friends for the longest time but this was your first time actually meeting him face to face. And what did he want to do the moment he arrived at your place? Watch his favorite movie, Con Air. Now you'd never watched it before and you read that it was pretty terrible on the internet. But John had hyped it up so much that you decided to humor him and watch it. Now you wish you hadn't.

     "Dude this movie sucks more than a stripper trying to make quick cash. Let's do something else." You sink further back into your bed, grabbing your iphone and looking at the time idly.

     John sits at the foot of your bed and waves a hand at you dismissively, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Shush, we haven't even gotten to the best part, just wait until he gets reunited with his wife and daughter." He appears hypnotized by the movie.

     You set your phone back down on your bed. Honestly this is not how you thought you'd be spending time with your best bro. You knew he was a movie dork but you didn't think he was this bad. You mean, you love him but this is just ridiculous. And of course you mean love in like, a bro way. Crushing on your best friend would be awfully uncool of you. Seriously, you don't love him like that, you don't. Casting those thoughts aside, you pick a piece of popcorn from the bowl resting against your side and flick it at his head. Bullseye.

     John pauses the movie and looks back at you. "Did you just throw a piece of popcorn at me? Not cool, man."

     "I can't help it I'm bored." You shrug.

     He sighs and turns around, crawling closer to you on the bed before sitting back down. "Alright, I guess we can finish the movie later. What do you want to do now?"

     "We could throw down some ill beats." You suggest.

     John snorts, _cute_ , you think. Wait- what? "Pffft, Dave, you know I can't rap for shit."

     "Then I'll rap and you just listen." You get up to go turn on your tables but John stops you by grabbing your arm.

     "But Daaaaaaaave, that's boring." He pouts at you, and that face sends an arrow straight through your heart. Ok, maybe you like him a little more than you first thought. But fuck, you didn't expect him to be this cute in person.

     "Fine" You sit back down on the bed, "What do you want to do then?"

     John thinks for a moment and then shrugs "Well we could just- talk."

     You scoot back and sit up against the wall beside him, "About?"

     John furrows his eyebrows, contemplating. "Well, you've never had a girlfriend, right?"

     You raise your eyebrows; what was he asking about this for? "Nah, man. No girl can tie a strider down. Why?"

     He looks away "I dunno. So- I guess that means you've never kissed anyone either?"

     "I have, a couple girls actually. What's with your sudden interest in this anyway?" You don't get it.

     John ignores your question, "Wait, you have? What was it like?"

     Oh. Well then, "Wait, you mean to tell me you've never kissed anyone before? Dude, we're like 16 now, how have you never kissed anyone?"

     John looks put off, "Hey! It's not my fault, I just- haven't really had an opportunity. Well, except for kissing relatives, but that doesn't really count. So- what's it like?" he looks at you eagerly.

     You run a hand through your hair and bite your lip, "Well, It's like- shit, I don't know how to explain it. It'd be easier to just show you." Wait, did you just suggest kissing him? Fuck, wait, Houston, we have a problem, abort mission, I repeat, abort mission, fix it! "I mean-" You stop when you see his face, he's blushing furiously, not looking directly at you.

     "I- I dunno Dave, would you?" He puts a hand up to his mouth.

     "Do you want me to?" Your heart's pounding in your chest, though you try to not let your embarrassment show on your face.

     He looks at you shyly "Kind of,"

     You swallow. Your best bro wants to kiss you. Okay, you can do this, you can totally handle this. You just gotta be cool about it. "Alright. Close your eyes." He does, his face still flushed, and you put a hand under his chin tilting it up, leaning in. Your lips are almost on his when your door swings open, startling you both away from each other. You look over to see your brother standing there, staring at the both of you with his eyebrows raised, little cal hanging over his shoulders. God damn creepy puppet.

     "I got some pizza, it's here. Come and get it, lil man and his-" He perks on eyebrow, "boyfriend?"

     You throw a pillow at him, he easily dodges it. Asshole. "We'll be there in a moment! Get out!" You're pretty sure your face is redder than a tomato as he leaves. You look at John and run a hand through your hair again, "Shit. Fuck, I'm sorry. I had no idea he'd burst in like that."

     John shrugs, his face as red as yours, "It's- no big deal. We'll just have to continue later." At that he gets up and follows after your brother, leaving you surprised and staring after him until you follow as well.


End file.
